Problem: Tiffany ate 2 slices of pizza. Michael ate 1 slice. If there were initially 7 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
$\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 3 slices, which leaves 4 out of 7 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{7}$ of the pizza remaining.